Rise of my Minecraft Love
by pinkittwice54
Summary: Pinky, a princess who wants to be anything other than that, when her brother the king crosses a line she meets some friends and runs away from her neglective home. She ends up going to Sweet Amoris High but with one of her protective friends, who will she love? Will she go home when thing go wrong? What if she doesn't want to leave? discontinued
1. New king, new life

**Hey guys Pinky here, and this is the new story i told you guys about i know not a lot of you guys will read this but give it a chance. i don't know when i'll be able to post the next chapter of this story but i'll try. Sorry that this chapter is a little frozen oriented but it helped a lot.**

**TO THE STORY!**

Chapter 1: A new king, a new life

"Pinky?" My door creaked open revealing my butler. "It's time for your brother coronation"

I groaned at the incoming light. "My…my what?"

"Sorry to disturbed you miss but it's your brothers coronation today. "I sat up and rubbed the sleepiness out of my eyes.

"It's also his birthday…" I got out of bed still half asleep, took the pink dress out of Dan's (my butler) hand and yawned.

"Yes, I know that quite well…I managed to sneak a gift from my business."

"The Diamond Minecart?" I put the dress on my bed and took the small box from Dan's hand.

"Yes…well your birthday's 3 days from now I know I won't have any time to give it to you then." Dan shrugged and I grinned.

I gave him a hug and opened the box. "Dan…this is why I love you." Inside there was a necklace with a heart shaped diamond accompanied by a charm bracelet.

I stood there staring at the gift while Dan pushed me more into the room. "Stop staring at it like a fish! You're going to be late to the coronation!"

I ran over to the bed and placed the box down. "Ok, ok! Get out! I have to put the dress on!":

Dan chuckled and closed the door behind him. "I'll be outside if you need anything Pinky."

I quickly took off my night gown and put on the emerald studded pink silk dress. With my new necklace and charm bracelet in place, I brushed the bird's nest that is my hair and settled for a simple braid. This was all completed within 5 minutes mind you.

When I looked presentable, I took a quick look in the mirror and put my butter ahem…sorry that's what we call it, my gold ear rings then I was ready to go.

I walked to my door and opened it. Although I was expecting to see my butler Dan, who I've known since I was 5 (about 3 years before my parents died R.I.P.) I saw my brother's right hand man Deadlox. That's being formal though, everyone close to him calls him Ty. "Ty? What aer you doing here? Where's Dan?"

The brunette chuckled and adjusted his headset. "Well Dan got called to help set upthe ball room so I'm going to lead the way to the coronation if you don't mind."

"By all means." I followed him through the hallways in silence. I found it awkward though and decided to break the ice. "Hey Ty?"

"What? What happened? Is something wrong?" Ty turned around to see if I was alright.

"Everything is fine Ty, calm down…I was only going to ask you what is it like to be my brother's advisor and best friend? As you know he is going to be the new king within a few hours." I urged Ty to continue.

"It's ok I guess…a part of my life." He shrugged. "I can't really see it any other way."

I nodded and the silence overcame us once again, not knowing what else to say or do, I stared at the ground. "What about you?"

My head jerked up at the question. "What do you mean?"

"Well…he is your brother. His title is changing from Prince Sky to King Sky but you're staying Princess Pinky. Once he's king, you won't be able to do the same things anymore, you'll have to start addressing him as your highness or whatever to not say his name, no more parkour or adventure…your life is changing really. How do you feel?" Ty opened a door, leading us to our destination through another hallway.

I bit my lip. "I haven't really thought about that…"

Ty looked at me with pity in his eyes. I gave him a grin to cover how broken I was feeling inside, one more crack I have to cover now. "I'm sure I'll manage, I have Dan, you, Mitch, Jerome, Jason, Mr. Fish, I have everyone. I don't think it'll be that bad."

I saw a subtle wave of relief wash over Ty. "You're stronger than I am that's for sure because I were you I would throw a fit."

_'But you're not a princess…'_

"Anyway we're here!" Ty opened a door which lead into a church like room with a priest at the front.

People were taking their spots and I decided that I should do the same thing. I stood next to the priest and waited for the actual event to being. It took about 10 whole before the door flew open revealing my brother Prince Sky. He looked the same to me but with a yellow fuzzy cape.

However there wasn't a happy vibe that I love feeling from him, he was more serious and what appeared to be depressed. I made mental note to talk to him about it later.

The event only lasted like 10 minutes, the priest put the crown on Sky, Sky said the oath, the priest said a speech that I didn't really pay attention to and Sky was finally the king. I smiled despite the pain I was feeling inside me. I never wanted to be queen and I think it's better if I'm not, so cross that off of your list. I'm talking about what Ty said earlier about how my relationship with my brother would never be the same again.

The people left for the ball room giving me a little alone time with my brother before we were called to go the ball room that already had a party in session. You'd expect the party to be a few hours later but 'ain't nobody got time for that.'

"Sky?" I took a step forward when everyone was gone.

"Yes Pinky?" He grinned and the good vibes returned.

"Are you ok?"

He raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

"I don't know." I said shrugging. "You seemed serious when you walked in."

"I'm supposed to be serious Pinky, what would people think of me if I walked moon waling?"

"They would think you're nuts and need medical help but it would be awesome if you did that." I smiled earning a chuckled from the newly proclaimed king. "Ok beyond that I know you're supposed to be serious and all but you seemed depressed."

"Nah…I'm fine, I really am. I'm just going to miss all the parkour and the stupid jokes, you know?" Sky looked at me with a small smile. '_So this hurts him too…'_

"Yeah…" I hugged my brother. "Happy birthday by the way."

Sky hugged me back. "Thanks."

"Your highness? It's time to go to the ball room…you too princess." Jerome (one of the main generals) held the door open for the both of us as we left the room.

"Thank you." I gave him a quick glance and once again started to stare at the ground as I followed my brother to the ball room.

We were quickly led into the ball room so we could have been pronounced. "Pronouncing King Sky!'

He walked up to where he was supposed to stand while people bowed, then I was my turn. "Presenting Princess Pinky!"

I walked to my spot next to Sky but I felt a little too close to him so I took a small side step. After all he was the first born, the KING and I'm the second, the princess. He was now 18 and barley 14, he has his friends but their also my friends so I guess that's ok.

The light reflected off of Sky's sunglasses as the ball room returned to its original motion. A few of our trade partners offered me a dance but I politely turned them down stating that I have crooked left feet and that I couldn't dance to save my life.

"You have to dance with someone eventually." Sky looked at me after I turned the fifth opffer down a trade partner gave me.

I rolled my eyes. "You know I'm a horrible dancer, free style or not."

The glass windows suddenly exploded and an armada of squids came pouring in. We've been at war since before my parents we born, they were the ones who killed them, it's just gives me and Sky a more personal reason to hate them. The guards pulled out their swords and ushered the party guests out of harm's way. Sky pulled out his own sword from I don't want to know where and pushed me behind him. "See this is why I don't like dresses!" I yelled. "If something happens then I can't fight and there's nowhere to keep a sword or weapon of some kind."

"Princesses don't fight!" Sky yelled as he slashed squids trying to keep them away from us.

"I don't care! It's not like I asked to be a princess!" I yelled again as my eyes tried to catch every single piece or current information so I can calculate an escape.

I was abruptly pulled down by the skirt of my dress and was dragged across the floor by the squids. I screamed, kicked and fought back but there were too many, I'm a weakling and the dress was preventing a lot of my movement.

"Pinky!" Sky yelled…although I couldn't see him I knew he was coming closer because the squids started to move faster.

It was getting harder to breath and I could feel the dress ripping, resisting the movement as I've previously stated.

The squids were either slain or they ran away for their lives as my brother and most likely some guards came to my rescue. Sky pulled me into an embrace as I gasped for air and the shock left my nervous system. I started sobbing onto my brother's shoulder not caring who was watching or what was happening around us.

My name is Pinky, I'm 13 going on 14, caramel hair, blue eyes, princess, younger sister to the king and my life changed more that I previously thought it would.


	2. New friend

***Hands out imaginary lollipops to the reviewers* Heyyyyy...Pinky here with chapter 2...i wish crossovers had more publicity *sigh***

**Angel999FTW: My Candy Love is easy to learn...just play the game! ;)**

**crystaldragon275: thank you!**

**TO THE STORY!**

Chapter 2: A new friend

*2 years later*

I roamed the empty hallways in silence being carefully not to make any kind of sound. "Pinky? You know the orders of the king…" Dan walked toward me and ushered me in the other direction.

It's been two years since my brother's reign, two miserable years. Don't get me wrong, the kingdom has prospered greatly economically and there's been more peace but I'm talk about me.

Even since I've been attacked that one faithful day, my brother had turned the castle into a prison. I can't leave my room without a guard or an escort. Since my brother is paranoid, I go to sword fighting lessons 3 times a week so I can defend myself but again what? The squids haven't attack since Sky's reign for various reasons.

I hate my life, I can't talk to my brother or go on adventures with him, all of my friends now have to work harder so I can't talk to them either and my brother refuses to let me make new ones.

I can tell he's stressed so I put on a smile and keep my head up high for Sky's sake. Even if I didn't smile and complained instead, Sky, the maids, the guards, the butlers, the generals…everyone would get all mad and go into monolog stage about how ungrateful I am and I have everything that I could possibly want so why am I not happy? And more stuff like that to make me feel like the bad guy. So to avoid all of that I just shut up and take all of this pain. I can't win…at all.

"Dan…I was only going to go the library to get a new book." I groaned.

"That's the fifth time this week." Dan chuckled and acted as my escort.

I grinned and continued walking with him. "Well that's what happens when you read and have nothing else to do all day."

Dan shook his head. "You're going to get caught if you keep doing this. Just get multiple books."

"I try to but everyone rushes me so I can only get one of two. It's not fair Dan, what did I do to be put under lock down?" I kicked the floor.

"Pinky, you know that your brother only wants the best for you…he wants you to be happy and safe." Dan opened the library door for me.

I sighed and walked in. "I know."

"It doesn't help that you keep faking it either."

I turned to Dan in shock. "What?"

"Pinky…" Dan smiled. "I've known you for most of your life, I know when your faking something. Just tell your brother that you're not happy."

"I-" I looked at the ground. "I'll try but I doubt he'll listen to me."

"Better than being miserable all your life, not go get your books, supper is going to start soon!" Dan waited by the fire place while I returned and borrowed more books.

Satisfied with my choices I made my way back to Dan who in turn escorted me back to me room. "Supper will be ready in 30 minutes, just enough time to get ready."

I thanked him for the information, placed my books bymy desk and changed into the dress my maid picked out for me to wear to supper. Looking at myself in the mirror something white caught my attention outside of my window. IT was snowing! I clapped my hands in glee and ran out of my room.

I've always loved the snow, maybe Sky will let me go outside for once.

Dan escorted me to supper and sat me down at my designated spot. Sky was right next to me at the head of the table while his friends, advisors and other important people of the kingdom sat down in their spots.

The chefs came in with the first course, mushroom soup. It's never been my favorite but I'm hungry.

We ate in silence not daring to say a word without being spoken to first. I was never going to see my brother again until lunch tomorrow but by then it would be too late. Besides…he is my brother, I'm not afraid of him. "Brother?"

Ok… maybe a little. He looked up from his soup and smiled, he was probably happy that I said something instead of letting the silence continue. "Yes?"

I gulped. "I was wondering if I can go outside…it's snowing and I want to build a snowman." '_Quick thinking, do I even remember how to build a snowman?'_

Sky's face flashed a quick glimpse of horror but he covered it up in a split second with seriousness. "Pinky, it's far too late…it's not the time to go outside."

Hope filled my entire being, I can-"I know…but I was thinking of tomorrow."

"No…" Or not. "…there are dangers outside and I don't want to see you get hurt."

I deflated completely trying to think of an alternative choice. "But what if there were guards? And I can have my sword with me-"

"Pinky who's in charge?" He looked at me.

'_He's not going to play this card.'_ "Sky…please….for one evening….that's all I ask."

"No."

"Why not?" I felt my hand tighten into fists as I gritted my teeth, it was hard to keep my voice leveled.

"As I've stated previously there are dangers-"

"STOP BEING PARANOID!" I shouldn't have done that, I just cut off the king…the point of no return. "I'm not some china doll that can break at a moment's notice! I just want to go outside…please? I can't keep living like this Sky…"

"NO!" He stood up and stared at me. "You are not to leave this castle period! Now stop asking such a stupid question and let's finish out supper!"

Sky sat down roughly while my heart beat picked up and tears pooled in my eyes. I've never been the best with controlling my emotions, I wasn't going to let them see me like this. "Excuse me…" My voice sounded shaky. "I'm not hungry anymore."

Through the wall of tears I saw Sky's face change from stern and angry to shocked and apologetic. It looked as if he was going to say something but I didn't give him the chance to say it. I gathered my dress and left the table. When I was finally away and out of the room, I let the tears run freely and took off running to the only place where I can be who I want to be and I can go where I want to go.

I tore the door open, slammed it shut and face planted onto the bed. Pulling the pillow close, I sobbed for the first time in years letting all of my bottled up emotions go.

I cried for maybe 10-15 minutes before there was a knock on the door. "Pinky? It's me Dan."

"Go away! I want to be alone!" I cried out, I regretted saying that the second it came out but there was no taking it back.

I heard him walk away and cried some more, although by this time I didn't have any energy to sob anymore. I cried silently to myself with my back to the door.

Sometime later it opened, it was practically silent. I figured it was Sky and want in unnoticed but my door didn't permit that. I didn't bother turning back to see him but the sounds of my sadness spoke louder than any word I could have said and the door closed. I sat up and rubbed my now itchy eyes. A rush of anger over came me and I threw the closest thing near me at the wall screaming. "Idiot!"

No doubt Sky heard it, I wanted him too. I got off my bed and picked up the pillow only to throw it again. Suddenly my window flew open letting the chilly winter air in. My anger subsided instantly and frost started forming on the window panes. "What?"

I shook my head and picked up a book that had fallen when my windows burst open. "I'm imagining things."

When I closed and looked my windows staring at the snow that I'll never feel again, I looked at the book in my hand. It reads: Jack Frost.

Knowing exactly who he was and what he does, I felt a smile tug on my lips. "If only he was real….then I would have someone to talk to."

Out of the blue, it started snowing…in my room! I gasped and started at the book, then turned to my windows. On them I read: Are you ok? "Jack Frost is real! Ok….I've lost it."

"Well I wouldn't say that."

I jumped and turned around only to face a white haired, good looking teen, balanced of a curved staff with impossible ease. His pants were torn near the bottom, he had vibrant blue eyes that stared right at me, I froze. "You are-never mind that, how'd you get in?!"

"The window…" He pointed at said location and smirked. "…and to answer your to be question I am Jack, Jack Frost at your service."

My eyes widened and I didn't say anything for a while until I shrugged. "What the hey! I'm probably dreaming anyway…so Jack…what brings you to my not so humble home?"

I sat on my bed while Jack raised an eyebrow and hopped off of his staff. "Not to sound creepy or anything but I've visited from time to time and I've gathered some information."

It was my turn to raise an eyebrow. "Yeah? Like what?"

"Well….I know your name is Pinky-"

"It's my nickname but you can call me that." I put one leg over the other and motioned Mr. Jack Frost to continue.

"Ok….i know that you love the snow….you're welcome by the way, I know that you're not happy with how you're currently living and I know that your brother is the king which makes you the pirncess." Jack mock bowed.

I rolled my eyes. "I didn't ask to be the princess but I congratulate you, all of those are true." I chuckled. "But that didn't answer my question…why are you here?"

Jack grinned. "I am the Guardian of Fun and by the fight that you had with your brother, I concur that he's depriving you of that fundamental element. So I came to see if you would like to go out into the snow."

I grinned. "I would love to! But what if I get caught? What if they see you?" My hand flew to my throat.

Jack ran his hand through his hair. "Well…they won't be able to see me."

"What?"

"How about this? I'll take you outside into the snow later when everyone's asleep and until then I'll explain my whole situation to you and maybe if there's time you'll grant me the opportunity to know yours." Jack wiggled his eyebrows causing me to giggle.

"I'd like that very much thank you."

"You must be desperate if you're willing to go with a total stranger and tell him your entire back story."

I shrugged. "You're really one of the first people to listen along pay attention to me, so if you're going to kill me I know that at least I won't be forgotten by you."

Jack's gaze softened. "I know the feeling…but lucky for you I'm not going to kill you and after a little fun in the snow I'll bring you right back."

I nodded. "Can you leave so I can change out of this dress" I blushed and luckily so did he. "It's just that it's not comfortable and I don't normally wear dresses and-"

"I got it…just open the windows when you're done." Jack walked to the windows, propped open the lock and jumped out of my window. I gasped and ran to the edge only to see him fly back up. "It's ok! I'm fine, I'll be down here waiting."

Jack floated back down and I closed the windows to change. I gladly took off the annoying dress and changed into a pickachu t-shirt with fuzzy black shorts. With a quick brush of my tangled hair, I ran back to see Jack on top of me. "Hello!"

I blinked and grinned back, stepping aside to let him back into my room. "Hi!"

"OK…guess what?" Jack clapped after he re-frosted my windows.

"Story time with Jack Frost?" I smirked.

"Exactly! Now sit your butt down because this is going to take a while!" Jack pointed at my bed.

I sat down and chuckled at his uncharactistical seriousness. Jack sat across from me while I grabbed a pillow to hug as I listened.

Honestly his tale was epic and I enjoyed every second of it. Jack showed me a trick that he could do to bring frost to life which helped me visualize the story better since (as he told me) almost everything I knew about the guardians was wrong.

By the time Jack finished his story it was well into the night. I checked the time on my clock on the wall. "Sky should have fallen asleep by now he normally falls asleep by midnight."

"We should go outside then…before your body forces you to go to sleep." Jack pointed his staff at me.

"Isn't Sandy-"

"He helps give good dreams but you still need sleep whether you like it or not." Jack opened my window.

"Wait!" I whispered/yelled. I pulled out a sweater and some long pants. Putting them on over my pajamas, I was finally ready to go outside.

My windows were wide open enabling Jack to jump out. I bit my lip, noticing I was at least 5 stories high. Jack smiled and held out his hand, I took it and Jack safely guided me to the ground.

When my feet came in contact with the ground I became filled with excitement. Jack (who noticed this) picked up a little of the snow on the ground and threw it at me. I know what he was trying to do but he knows I'm a princess, I can't say the same when it comes to how I'll react.

I laughed. "Let's just pretend that I'm not a princess for 2 hours ok?"

Jack smirked. "In that case…"

A fluffy, cold, white ball of snow made contact with my face, knocking me off of my feet. '_Just like when Adam wasn't as protective…'_

I grinned and wiped the snow off of my face. "OH it's on!"

Just like that the best snow ball fight even commenced and I was going up against the champion. Let's face it, I sucked but it's the most fun I've ever had. I felt free…I felt normal.

After 2 hours I got tired and stated so. "You don't do a movement, do you?"

I shook my head as I cached my breath. "Princess, remember? They don't let me do anything."

"Sounds boring…." Jack commented and leaned on his staff.

"Compared to this it is but it's my life…" I shrugged. "Can we build a snowman?"

Jack warmly smiled despite his powers. "Of course."

"A small one though, I don't want to leave any indication that someone was outside." I instantly paled. "Crap! Our footprints!"

Jack chuckled. "Don't worry about it, I'll cover it. As for the snow man…let's build it in a place where no one would see it, ok?"

I jumped on Jack to hug him. "Thank you."

He awkwardly hugged me back. "I'm really just doing my job but come on! A snowman can't build itself!"

"Unless it's a snow golem." I let go of him and spun around until I tripped over myself.

"You live in a remotely distanced place from the world; if you meet any stranger from the outer world, leave those comments to yourself."

I know we were separated in many ways but I tried to keep with the world around us. Despite my efforts I was painfully behind. I nodded anyway and Jack helped me build a decent sized snowman.

When we finished, I yawned and witnessed a butter colored…sorry golden trail of …sand? "Hey Jack?" I yawned again. "What's that?"

Jack walked next to me and grinned. "Dream sand… Sandy should be nearby."

I sat on the snow and laid my head on the cold blanket. "Mm'k."

MY eye lids started getting heavier but I was able to hear Jack chuckled as he picked me up. "Time for you to go to bed."

AS if we teleported, I was suddenly in my room. I tiredly took off the long pants and sweater. Jack led me to my bed since I was too tired to know which direction is which.

"I didn't tell you my story." I muttered as I climbed into my warm bed.

"It's ok." Jack talked normally at the time I forgot why but I let it slide.

I shook my head. "How about you come back tomorrow?"

Through heavy eyes I saw Jack smirk. "Same time?"

I nodded. "Jack?"

"Yeah?"

"How will I know this isn't a dream?"

"I'll leave something for you." Jack carefully crafted an ice flower with such precise detail I stared at its beauty. "This will never melt, so you can keep it forever and you'll remember this day."

I smiled. "And Jack…thank you."

"That's what friends are for." Jack walked back to my window, went outside, locked it from the outside God knows how and left right as my eyes closed.


	3. New home

***Hands out imaginary lollipops to all the reviewers* Hey guys...Pinky here with another uncoordinated update...*sigh* let's just get to the reviews...**

**madiigamer: i know right! I 3 Jack!**

**Angel999FTW: i will warn you...it's addictive...but otherwise play it!**

**crystaldragon275: thanks?**

**dragonflyz: no i get it, it got annoying to write but i was gonna change her name anyway and if you're going to get lost than just play the game, it's a free sign up *hint hint***

**TO THE STORY!**

Chapter 3: A new home

*1 year later*

"Ok…so the square root of 36…time 4…divided by 2…is 12." I finished the work my math tutor gave me.

A giant hole appeared 5 feet away from my bed. I know who it was…no use looking up from my work, I simply switched to my geography papers. "Hey Bunny."

"G'day Sheila!" The grey aussie hopped out of the hole, closing it.

I've gotten to know the guardians very well. I've been to the Warren and the Tooth Palace a few times. Jack tried showing me the pole but something came up hat day and I haven't had a chance since.

"What-cha doin'?" Bunny sat on my bed next to me.

"Can you help me find-"

"Right there."

"Thank you!" I marked the spot where Bunny pointed and put my work aside. "So…what happened that possessed you to come visit me?"

"Jack.."

A confused look must have been on my face because he paused but continued anyway. "He wanted me to tell you that your brother is marrying you off. God knows how the show pony found out but I did some spying and it's true."

Shock settled into the core of my bones and I could only stare blankly. "Yo-you're kidding me right?"

"Sheila-"

"He wouldn't do that to me….I'm only 17! I know some of our traditions are old fashioned but he wouldn't do that to me without telling me first!" I got up and subconsciously started pacing. "Wh-why?"

Bunny shrugged. "I don't know Sheila but Jack had the brilliant idea of taking you to the pole. We all told him no but he had some very…convincing arguments." He shuddered.

Thoughts of my brother put aside, I amusedly wondered what kind of arguments Jack had. Without much pause however Bunny continued. "So, we figured that one of us will take you there….but Tooth and Sandy couldn't-" I smiled remembering the two of them. I freaked out when Tooth shoved her fingers in my mouth to look at my teeth, I found out the same day that it happens more often than I thought. "-Jack can't pick you up for obvious reasons-" True…it was April, almost May actually. "-North complained that he had his workshop to take care of. I love ya Sheila but Easter was just last month and I'm still very tired."

I smiled. "But you still came though, when can we go?"

"Well we were thinking about taking you now but it's practically broad day light. It's partially my fault though, I forgot about your time zones." A faint blush of embarrassment formed on Bunny's cheeks.

I chuckled. "The rabbit that has claimed to hide eggs all over the world…has forgotten about the time zones."

"Shut up! It's bad enough the bloody show pony's talkin' about it, I don't need you giving me anymore grey hairs."

"What kind?"

"What?"

"Bunny," I started. "I love you to but I don't care how many kids you want the only grey hairs I'm willing to give you, I call stress highlights."

Bunny paled and gaped at me, I laughed at his reaction until my sides hurt. After a minute or two Bunny came out of his shock. "You're spending too much time with Frostbite."

"I know you still love me." I grinned.

Bunny grabbed me in a head lock and gave me a nuggie. "As for the trip…"

I push him away, fixed my hair and signaled him to give me a minute. I composed myself and made my way to the door knowing Dan or a guard would be there. When I opened it Dan simply looked at me form where he was. "Is there something wrong Princess?"

I shook my head. "I'm simply requesting that I have no visitors for the next 5 hours or so, nor have nya kind of disturbances."

Dan, looking alarmed turned around and stared at me. "Why?"

"I have frankly grown tired and I wish to rest, have no one come to talk to me and if it comes to the point where I will be late or miss supper entirely, don't wake me up."

Dan "bowed". "As you wish."

I smiled, closed the door and locked it. "Ready!"

"I've noticed Sheila that you talk to your service men more timely and formal than when you talk to us…why is that?" Bunny stood up from my bed and walked to the middle of my room.

I shrugged. "I'm supposed to be more mature or something…I didn't always talk to them that way. Anyway how are we getting to the pole?'

Bunny smirked. "Via tunnel…how else are we going to get there?"

Before I could respond Bunny tapped the floor twice with his foot and we (as in I) fell through the hole. I laughed and cried in delight before Bunny grabbed me and threw me onto his back. With his top speed Bunny ran through the tunnels as I held on. "I'm so glad I'm in jeans right now!"

I felt (we were going too fast to really hear each other) Bunny chuckled as he made on final jump and landed outside of the tunnel. "We're here Sheila…"

I got off of Bunny and looked around. The walls were red and with a Russian style mixed in. I've never seen North before but everyone told some sort of story with him in it, he didn't seem so bad. "Come on Sheila, I'm sure North will give you a tour but we have to find the others."

I nodded and followed Bunny through the hallways. "It's quiet…" I muttered.

"The walls here are sound proof." Bunny looked at me and smiled. I smiled back and followed Bunny into a big room.

There was a big fire place with 2 chairs which could have been easily mistaken for couches and a railing parallel to the fire place. Behind the railing was a huge globe with little flickering lights. Once again there was the color red everywhere, the whole place screamed Cristmas.

"Hey! They're here!" Jack cried out as he ran over to the two of us. "I thought for a second that Cotton Tail over there was going back on his word."

Bunny glared at Jack while I gave him a hug. "It's good to see you again Jack."

"It's good to see you too Pinky." Jack hugged me back.

I heard Tooth squeal in the background and braced myself for what was to come. "Pinky! It's so good to see you!"

I let go of Jack and tried, key word here, tried to make a run for it but she caught me in a bone crushing hug before I could escape. "Hi Tooth…"

"Have you been brushing your teeth every day? Let me see-" She pried my mouth open. "Still as white as ever!"

"Tooth…finger out of mouth." A rough voice rang through the air and Tooth pulled her hand out. "Sorry."

I shook my head and looked at the owner of the voice. My eyes widened. He was slightly taller than Bunny with blue eyes and a long white beard. "You must be Pinky, da?"

I nodded and suddenly realized why there was a Russian twist to this building. This guys accents said it all. "Are you North?"

He chuckled. "Well I'm not South."

I smiled around the vibes he gave out. Jolly, welcoming and a sense of home. "I've heard a great deal about you Pinky…"

I grinned. "As have I about you North."

"Really?"

That was my encounter with the jolly "old" man. We talked, he gave me a tour of the workshop (which to my surprise was actually ran by yeti's (although I'm sure Jack said something about that before)) and we talked some more with the rest of the group. They treated me like a normal girl, it was as if they didn't know I was princess. I love it!

Before we knew it my 5 hours were up and I had to return to being the captive princess in her own home. I pretended everything was fine and they appeared to believe me but then again they could have very well just gone along with my attitude.

"Here." North handed me a snow globe and smiled. It was about as big as the palm of my hand. "It's reusable so you can visit anyone anytime whenever you want."

I thought of all the places that the guardians had to visit and the little monument inside changed with every new thought. "Cool…thank you so much!" In my excitement I jumped on North to hug him. He hugged me back and almost crushed me in the process but I wouldn't have had it any other way.

"You ready Sheila?" Bunny asked ready to make and take his tunnels.

Snow globe in hand I started to make my way toward Bunny but Jack jumped in. "Whoa, whoa, whoa…whoa! I thought I was taking her home Cotton Tail!"

"The Sheila needs to be back now! Knowing you Frostbite, you'd take her all around and barely miss her house. "Bunny crossed his arms.

I face palmed, he's right I have to be home now and yet Bunny's willing waste his time argument with Jack. North who saw this and obviously knew the outcome pulled me aside and said. "The globe vorks both ways…you can use it to go home instead of vaiting on those two." North winked and walked away as if he didn't say anything to me.

I grinned. "I think I'm going to like North…" I whispered to the globe so even Bunny couldn't hear me. "Castle of the Butter Kingdom."

My home appeared inside the glass sphere and I threw it onto the ground. A green-ish, blue-ish vortex appeared on the floor, showing my room on the other side. "Now Sheila-"

I cut Bunny off with a grin and jumped through the portal which closed behind me. I for some reason didn't expect a rough landing so I crashed onto the floor. Picking myself up before anyone could ask what happened, I placed my new possession on the desk by my window.

I quietly unlocked the door and ran to my bed as if I had been there the entire time. It came to the point where I actually almost fell asleep until my door was thrown open, startling me awake. It was a panting  
Dan. "Pinky? Your brother wishes to see you…now!"

I sat up and fixed my slightly frizzy hair. "What for Dan?" I asked as I put my slippers on. I preferred to be barefoot but for obvious reasons I can't do that.

Dan never answered my question but he led me through the halls and into the main thrown room. I've only been in there a few times, there's a lot of space.

Dan opened the door to let me in, once I was inside completely Dan shut the door and left the area. Sky was on his usual place as king on the thrown facing the main doors. He wasn't the only one in the room though. There was Pewdiepie, leader of the none minecraftian kingdom (I would never admit this but I can never remember the name of his kingdom) with his closest friend/advisor Cryoatic. I've never met the two of them before but I've heard of their adventures and customs. There was also Tobuscus, leader of the merchants that traveled between the realms of the minecraftians and those in the realm of Pewdiepie. I've seen him or twice, I know that he knows both of our customs sayings and attitudes well but he never showed which side he favored. Part of the job is my guess.

But there were 3 other "men" in the room. One was King Squid, he wouldn't let anyone know his real name and he's been around since before I was born. In fact…King Squid was the one who conducted the mission to kill my mother and father while they were at sea. I have a special place in my heart to hate him. Next to King squid was IBallisticSquid…his advisor and on the other side was a squidian I have never seen before. Either way there were 3 squids in the room and I did not approve.

I fought a scowl from appearing on my face as I stood in the middle of the rom, facing my brother. I looked at the ground ignoring our "guests" and stayed silent. U've never been in this situation before so I didn't know what to say.

The room echoed in silence until Sky spoke up. "Princess Pinky…you know Tobuscus, Pewdiepie..." Sky paused and tried to say the last part with minimum politeness, we both knew it would be hard. "...King…Squid. And the advisors of course…Cryaotic and IBallistic…Squid."

My attention turned to Ty who stood next to the thrown the entire time. He looked tired, stressed and his hand rested on the hilt of his sword. Ty said nothing but when he caught me looking at him, he looked away ashamed. I nodded toward the leaders and their advisors respectfully, like any Princess would do.

"Now that the girl is here King Sky-"King Squid started. "-shall we inform her of the plan?"

He nodded and turned to me, I saw through the shades, his red eyes and tears pooling in those very eyes. Sky had been crying and it looked like he was going to cry again. "King Squid and I have been talking about a peace treaty and decided that the best way to end the fights were with a merge of our two kingdoms. HE and I however don't match the standards of the merge so King Squid brought his son Prince Squilliam."

I paled and looked at the squidian. He wasn't bad looking and was quite handsome for the squidain community but he was my enemy by blood and the fact that his father killed both of my parents made me hate him more. The darn fool wouldn't stop staring at me!

"What a beautiful young woman we have here…" Prince Squilliam smiled, it was kind and warm…for a squid but it frightened me all the same. "A beautiful sight indeed."

I took half a step backwards and turned toward my brother. "Do you mean that-"

"You and Prince Squilliam are betrothed and the wedding will commence-" Sky's voice was shaky so I took another step back "-when the tide are high and the moon is full."

'_Bunny was right…Jack was right…I'm being forced to get married to a stranger…and a squid on top of that!'_ I slid out of my slippers but no one seemed to notice. "The-the what?"

"The wedding…Pinky you have to understand that this is for the benefit of the two kingdoms. This isn't my ideas choice but-"

I shook my head and slowly stepped backwards away from every one. It made sense to me why Tobuscus and Pewdiepie were here. They were to be witnesses to the whole thing.

My emotions started taking control again and I felt burning tears pool in my eyes making everything blurry. "Pinky-" Sky warned, trying to keep his voice steady. "-this is your duty as princess to take care of the kingdom. I don't like this any more than you do but…"

Sky stopped and stared. Tears were streaming down my cheeks like water falls and my hands were clenched into fists by my side. "I don't care what you say Adam!" I spat.

I haven't said his birth name since I was younger than 5 but it seemed to me that this was not the brother I love and grew up with. He was a stranger, telling me what to do…I don't know him and he doesn't know me.

"I'm not going through with this! It's bad enough I was kept like a prisoner for so long but this is crossing the line! Did you forget that this is the very squid that killed our parents?!"

"SHUT UP!"

"NO! I have my rights to be heard just as much as anyone else!"

"You have the right to stay in your room until further notice without a word! Understand!?" Sky was standing now and the room was silent except for the two of us. I saw from the corner of my eye that Squilliam looked…sorry for me?

"I'm not a child! I want to see the world and live my own life!"

"Then stop acting like a child!"

"Even if I did you wouldn't give me a chance! I've begged and begged all these years and all I got in return was guilt and pain." I really didn't care what other people thought of me now. I had to get this off of my chest.

"I'm just doing what further would have done." Sky…Adam crossed his arms and stared me down. He seemed more angry than sad now but I don't care, I was filled with rage and betrayal myself.

"If you were even half the man that father was-"

"What do you know about our father?! He died when you were 5!" Adam yelled at me.

"Because of him!" I screeched, wildly gesturing to King Squid. "They were at sea! On a boat! That capsized! Because the squids turned it over!"

"How do you know that they weren't on that boat to get away from you?" Adam's voice turned to ice and I gasped.

Some tears had stopped while I fought with my bother but they started again at his comment. Deeper betrayal had never been felt before. "I HATE YOU!"

Regret had instantly covered Adam's face as he reached out to me. "Now Pinky you know I-"

"NO!" He got too close and I slapped away his hands causing an echo to sound through the room. "Don't touch me!"

Adam pulled back his hand and began to rub it, his hand was red from my slap but I felt no regret. I was crying a river of tears, I didn't have my slippers on so I ran.

I could hear them calling my name but I kept running. My eyes were shielded by my tears but my feet took me somewhere I knew I would be safe.

I swung my door open and collapsed on the floor sobbing my betrayal away. From betrayal arose anger and I scream. I screamed until my throat hurt. If the castle didn't know any better they would have thought that I was being murdered.

The snow globe North gave me winked at me through the wall of tears. I wiped them all away hastily and stared at it. '_I could leave…'_

Where would I go? I don't know but I didn't see where the destruction was heading when I throw it onto the ground and jumped through the swirling vortex.

There was a lot of green but I blindly picked up the globe and began running once again. I don't normally do this much movement but something was telling me to run, so I did.

For some reason I couldn't stop crying in the end I tripped over the root of some random tree. I was sent tumbling and rolling, I clutched the globe close to my chest for some kind of security. When I finally stopped…I sat up and sobbed some more.

Time had never been my strong suit, I could have been sitting there crying my heart out for minute…maybe hours before I heard a twig snap next to me. "Sheila?"

I wiped my itching eyes and turned to him. "Bunny?"

"Geeze Sheila you look horrible!" Bunny hopped over to where I was.

My breath was shaky and I wasn't really able to talk but I tried. "Jack…he…you…you guys…were…" I felt the need to cry again but I had cried all the tears I could.

"There, there Sheila." Bunny pulled me close to him and I wrapped my arms around him. "I'm being forced to marry my worst nightmare! Sky's making me marry the son of the squid that killed my parents!"

"I'm sure he has the best intentions Pinky-"

"That may be true but I'm not going back. My marriage is scheduled during the high tide…that's about 3 months from now!"

Bunny sighed, he knew that I wasn't going to change my mind or opinion about my brother now. Instead he asked "How'd you get into the Warren anyway?"

I let go of him and showed him my snow globe. "North gave it to me earlier…I can re-use it so I would only need one."

Bunny cursed slightly under his breath. "Damn you North!"

I smiled, slightly feeling a little better already. "Can I stay here?"

"What?"

"Can I stay in the Warren? Or at least until I can get my own place?" I wiped my eyes again and looked up ay Bunny.

"Sheila…I…"

"Please?"

He sighed and gave in, Bunny smiled in the end though. "You can stay but not forever alright Sheila?"

I nodded. "I'll just go back to my room…get a small portion of my stuff…find my personal safe…take the butter that belongs to me…and come here."

"That's a lot Sheila…do you need help with that….like…at all?" Bunny raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms.

I shook my head. "Only a tunnel when I get to the safe room to collect my butter. Thanks to you and the guardians I think I can handle the outside world and I know that butter is valuable so I'll sell it and I'll be all set for my own place and some new possessions."

Bunny stood up and nodded. "Come on Sheila…I bet you're still shaken up. How about I make you some carrot juice?"

I giggled and nodded. Bunny helped me up and we walked to his den. I felt better…now that I have a new home.


	4. New look

***Hands out imaginary lollipops to all the reviewers* I am back and i won't be able to post on this story as often but it's here and that's what counts. TO THE REVIEWS!**

**crystaldragon275: really? *eyebrow raise* who forces to marry Herobrine?**

**dragonflyz: i know and now we're friends XD**

**Anegl999FTW: I forgot but then if i told you would you really have gone on? so in the end i dragged you down along with a few of my friends into this abyss...i'm no longer alone**

**derp123123: You're very welcome**

**cwolf267: o.o wow...long...BUT YOU'RE BACK I MISSED THE COOKIES! ...AND YOU! I MISSED YOU TOO!**

**twicebakeddebbiecake: thank i drew it myself**

**TO THE STORY!**

Chapter 4: New look

*3 months later*

"Are you sure you're ok with this Sheila?" Bunny asked me as I threw the last of my belongings through the portal into my new house. It was more of an apartment really but it had more than one room. Most of my money was now a bank account and it was if I was set for life.

"Of course I'm ok with this Bunny. I can't have my brother make my own decisions for me. I feel better than I have for years." I straightened my shirt. "I'll keep in touch with you guys though and thanks for acting like my dad for the school."

"You seem to know what you're doing." Bunny gave me a hug. "It's a good thing too…if the others found out I had you here, I'll have to answer some questions."

I chuckled. "We can't have that now can, we? I'll have to change a bit of my appearance though so I'm not noticed."

"Just don't change too much." Bunny smiled and let me go. "Be safe Sheila."

I grinned. "No promises! By Bunny!""

I hopped through the portal and landed in my apartment building. I already had some stuff put away from my previous trips so it looked like someone sort of lived here. Now I just had to put away the rest of my stuff. I started with my cloths. I didn't have to worry about the furniture, Jack and Bunny helped me with that.

I pulled out 4 of my princess dresses, one for each season. They were the only ones I brought with me though. My hands with the charm bracelet clasped the diamond heart necklace around my neck. "Dam…" '_I didn't even say goodbye…'_

Sighing, I put away my more modern cloths with the dresses in the back. It took me over 3 hours to organize everything and put everything away. When I finished I realized how little I owned and how much I left behind.

I left my room and grabbed the keys to the apartment. I had no food and I needed more cloths than the ones I had brought. Most of my time "organizing" was really spent daydreaming about my next step.

I walked through the streets in fear that some random person would point out and shout. "There's the missing princess!"

Surprisingly, that never happened and I made it to the store completely fine. I reached for my "purse" (more of a large wallet) and saw my mini-snow globe inside. Relief washed over me, I completely forgot about it and without it I would be forced to walk the streets AGAIN but with a ton of bags.

I walked over to the food section with a cart and piled it with microwave ready products, fruits and vegetables. By the time I finished getting eggs, milk and bread the cart was over flowing.

I made my way to the cashier who slightly glared at me for the amount I was planning to buy. I ignored her. '_You're not always going to find nice people in life Pinky.'_

"That'll be $425.75" She smirked at me.

I shrugged and took out of my bag five 100 dollar bills. The cashier's eyes bulged as I handed them 2 her. I had to suppress a laugh. She handed me my change and I grabbed the cart, now filled with the products in bags and left. Instead of heading to the parking lot like everyone suspected, when I got outside I turned right and headed to the back of the store.

I took out my snow globe and threw it to the ground. The portal opened and I hastily put the bags in my apartment in case someone would see me. When everything was at my place, I closed the portal and put the cart back where it was supposed to go. In the end, I realized I had to be a better planner and I walked back to my apartment.

It wasn't a long walk but by the time I got back I was really tired. "I have to get out more."

When I opened the door I saw that my food was put away and Tooth was standing in front of me. Her feathered arms were crossed and she had an eyebrow raised. "Hi?"

"Why didn't you tell us you were going away?" Tooth hugged me. "You brother is worried sick!"

"I know Tooth, I know, but I couldn't live like that…not anymore. I'm not sure how I survived in the first place. Let my brother worry, that's all Adam did anyway." I let go of Tooth and looked her in the eye. "In any case if I would have told you beforehand, knowing you, you would have tried to stop me. We're amazing friends and all but you're the guardians of childhood. I'm not a child anymore. Thanks for putting away my food though."

Tooth let out a forced chuckle. "Picky-"

"I'm going to start going by my birth name to avoid suspicion." I cut her off.

She stared at me in shock. "Well what is your birth name?"

"Brittany."

"Ok then…Brittany, I know that looking out for you isn't in my job description but I'm just worried that you'll have a severe culture shock. You could have at least told me, instead you told Bunny."

"I was going to tell you but I didn't want you to freak out. Bunny was a little mad but he knew that there was nothing he could do to stop me." I smirked." You know I love you guys, just don't worry about me, I'll be fine. What are you doing here anyway?"

Tooth flashed a small smile. "Manny told us about you going to school and leave your castle. He also said that Jack will be looking out for you but I wanted to tell you first before Jack found his way here."

"Jack's coming here?" I asked in disbelief.

"I guess, I don't know if he'll stay the winter spirit for the time being but I know Manny gave Jack a way to be human again. I don't know what's going to happen…Jack could come live with you and act as your brother or just follow around as a spirit. It's his choice." Tooth shrugged.

I nodded. "Thanks for telling me in advance, how long do I have?"

"About a week or two."

"So about when I start school…perfect timing." I sighed.

"Manny knows best, what school are you going to?" Tooth sat up in the air while I chose to sit on the ground.

"Sweet Amoris High School." I smiled. "Tooth?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you think I would need to wear colored contacts, I'm going to dye my hair pink but I remember my eyes used to be blue but Bunny says that they're brown now however-"

"They are brown."

"What?"

Tooth grinned. "Brittany, you're eyes are brown. I don't think you'll need contacts.

I stood up and ran to the closets mirror. "Ok then…I need to buy some more cloths and the hair dye!"

Tooth chuckled. "And I have to get back to work, I'll check on you later Brittany!"

"Bye Tooth!" I called out as she flew through my window. I felt relieved that she took it better than I expected her too but I was a little annoyed that Manny would assign Jack as my protector of some sort.

I looked through the cabinets and found that I was already stacked with cups, plates, bowls and silver ware. "Tooth…why you do dis?"

Smiling, I took my hand bag again and left the building for shopping trip part 2. I wasn't big on fashion so when I reached the tore, I bought only a few things.

2 pairs of pajamas (pj pants/shorts and oversized shirts), 7 t-shirts at random, 6 jeans, undergarments, lady necessities and the hair dye. Listing them off…it sounds like I bought a lot and it felt like it too but it all fit into 5 bags. Even I was surprised.

The owner seemed nice, he dressed like someone from the Victorian era but it suited him. I didn't say anything but thank you as I left with my cloths. I only had 3 or 5 $100 bills left along with the change from tow shopping trips. Luckily I had stacks hidden in my apartment. Not all of my money went into he bank, I didn't trust them.

On my way to my house I passed a bike shop. '_I can get to and from places faster...'_

I looked at some stuff on the outside but one thing caught my eye. It sounds stupid but I found myself staring at a skateboard with crazy colors on the bottom of it. I don't know why but it spoke to me.

"You want it?" Some random guy popped up from behind me.

"My brother used to ride one and from time to time he would let me use it but that was a while ago." I put the bags down and checked out the quality.

"It's on sale…about $150." He said with a smile.

I could tell he was lying to me about the price but it obviously costed more than that by a land slide. However he was being nice and I got to save some money. I shrugged. "Yeah, I'll take it."

I handed the money and I took the board. I smiled at him and picked up my bags. "Thanks."

"No problem, I'll see you around." He winked and returned inside the store.

I rode the skateboard and a sense of familiarity returned. I grinned and started riding like a pro, I didn't drop a single bag mind you. I saw some people point and stare at me but I was zoned out in one of the happy places that I had.

Luckily I didn't kill myself (I didn't get a helmet or knee pads (so smart)) by the time I reached the apartment building. I stopped the board, put it into one of the bags and made my way to my apartment.

I dropped the skateboard along with the bag by my door, took out the hair dye and threw the rest of the bags in my room.

I made my way into the bathroom and took out the contents of the box. I read the instructions on said box and grinned. "Seems easy enough!"

I did as it told me to do and waited for the amount of time to be over. When the time was up I washed me hair. Tooth must have some shopping for me. I had soap, shampoo, conditioner, towels, deodorant (I shall talk to her later), tooth brush, tooth paste (of course), sponge and cleaning supplies. I rolled my eyes as the water ran over my head. "She knew exactly what I would forget."

When I washed it out, I looked in the mirror and grinned at the results. My hair caramel hair was now the perfect shade of magenta with light pink highlights. It was almost magic. I looked so different than I use to when Adam took over as king. I doubted anyone would be able to recognize me but there was always a chance.

After a while I knew I would miss my brown hair but I liked the way I looked. I'll only return when I can trust this town and the people.

I made a small check list in my head. '_I changed my name…sort of…I changed my location, I changed my hair, I subconsciously changed my eyes…anything else?'_

I shook my head and started to dry my hair not as Pinky, princess of the Butter Kingdom, betrothed to the enemy but as Brittany, normal high school girl with a "normal" teenage life.


	5. New school and stuff

***Hands out imaginary lollipops to all the reviewers* Hey guys Pinky here and i know i'm late but i've been procrastinating when it comes to typing...oops...and the third book to I'm Related to a YouTuber is out now, it's title I'm Related to the game? TO THE REVIEWS!**

**dragonflyz: yup XD**

**crystaldragon275: ummmm...question...why Herobrine?**

**derp123123: Thanks a lot...**

**cwolf267: i do watch them and i did get the reference, number 8 just came out i saw it with my brother**

**twicebakeddebbiecake: at least you got it in the end**

**Angel999FTW: what's SAO?**

**TO THE STORY!**

Chapter 5: New school and stuff

I grabbed my backpack and my skateboard making my way out of my apartment so I could start my first day of school. Before I left my apartment however I checked to make sure I had all of my documents including an Id picture and the $25 fee.

When I opened the door I saw Jack, not that surprising but it was still 80˚ outside. "What are doing here Jack?"

He pouted. "I thought that you would be happy to see me…not even a hello?"

I smiled. "Hello Jack Frost! I meant to ask how are you here?"

"Manny gave me this chain necklace so I could be human but I still look like me. You….don't look like yourself though." Jack stood up a little straighter. "In a good way…you look good."

I blushed. "Thanks." I looked down at my jeans and plain red blouse. "You look nice too."

Jack was wearing jeans as well and a blue t-shirt and to my surprise he was wearing black sneakers, it made me look at me blue converse. Looking back at my soon to be called brother I grinned. "Ready for school?"

He shrugged. "Not really…oh wait!" He took out a snowflake charm and clipped it to me charm bracelet that I never took off. "So if we're ever separated, we can contact each other."

I nodded and put on my helmet. I wasn't worried about where Jack would stay, Bunny and Tooth helped me set up the other room for him so people would be less suspicious about us being siblings. Bunny has been really supportive of me doing this and so has Tooth despite her busy schedule. "How're you going to get to school?"

Jack smirked and held up his own skateboard. "So Ms. Brittany Frost, last one there is a rotten egg?"

I grinned and locked the apartment. "No one uses any super powers though, deal?"

He nodded and ran to get out of the building for a head start. I shook my head and ran after him. Jack and I laughed as we both set our boards down and set off for Sweet Amoris.

My diamond necklace bounced against my chest, anyone who asked I replied by saying it was glass but I never took it off either.

Jack and I made it to the school in under 10 minutes. As I was riding to the front doors, I caught a red-head bad boy staring at me. I got off my board and took off my helmet. '_Oh my god! Cute boy alert!'_ opening the doors I heard Jack ride up behind me and yell. "Keep your eyes off of my sister!"

I face palmed and held the door open for Jack. Right as Jack passed through I caught the red head smirking in my general direction. I felt a blush form on my face and went inside. '_The boy wasn't bad looking but he looks like he could get me into trouble.'_

"Jack did you really have to say that?!" I groaned.

"I'm your older brother, of course I did." Jack ruffled my hair and chuckled. "Besides…I don't want you hanging around the likes of him."

"What happened to not judging anyone?" I raised an eyebrow as we followed the signs to the principal's office.

Jack nervously laughed and scratched behind his head. I didn't say anything after that and walked inside the principal's office with our boards under our arms, she seemed nice for a short older woman. "Oh! You must be the Frost siblings! Are you here to register?" We nodded. "Then go talk to Nathaniel for your registration form, he's in the student council room being the student president and all."

She smiled and sent us on our way, telling which way to the student council room. I squeaked a thank you and followed Jack to the room since he was in the lead. "Jack you better not cause any trouble around here."

Jack turned around and smirked. "Now where's the fun in that? I'll keep my pranks to a minimum."

"OH GOD!" I hid my face with my hands. "Jack…with you that can mean anything!"

"That's the point." Jack opened the door all fancy like and there stood a blond boy with hazel eyes. '_What is it with all these cute boys?!'_

The boy smiled and I once again felt a blush form on my cheeks. "Hi, I'm Nathaniel, are you the new students?"

Jack nodded before I could say anything. "I'm Jack Frost and this is my sister Brittany Frost." Jack put an arm around my shoulders. "And before you say anything about my name, you can blame my parents."

Nathaniel chuckled. "I figured that much. Do you have the $25 fee and the ID picture?"

I nodded and took both of the said objects out of my backpack. Before I handed them in I turned to look at Jack. He was staring at Nathaniel like he had grown a second head. I shook my head and decided to finally say something. "I told you not to save it till the very end and now you've forgotten…again!"

I took out another $25 for Jack's sake, handed them to Nathaniel. Jack looked like a deer frozen in head lights.

Luckily Nathaniel noticed this and said "Looks like your sister got the fee handled, you can take your picture at the dollar store down by Maple Street. I'll hold on to these for now while I'll try to find your registration form Brittany."

It's so weird to hear my birth name but I'll have to get used to it if I don't want to risk getting caught. "Thank you."

Nathaniel smiled and opened the door so I could walk into the student council room. Before I went in completely I looked at Jack. "Go take your picture, I'll be here when you get back…unless I already finished."

He sighed and left. I shook my head and looked around the room. It looked like a lifeless conference room, it made me shudder. "You can take a seat, I'll see if I can find your registration form." Nathaniel made his way over to the file cabinets in the corner.

There was another girl in the room. She was brunette with green eyes. Her hair was short, it only reached her shoulders but it was really curly on the ends. She looked up from her paper and had a slight glare on her face for a split second. "Hey I'm Candy."

"I'm Brittany." I said as I sat down.

"Here you go Brittany." Nathaniel handed me my fee, my ID picture and my registration form. Most of the form itself was filled out. I can thank Bunny for that since he pretended to be my dad. I owe him a lot for all that he's done for me in the past 3 months.

I filled out the papers that I was supposed to skip when I first got the paper as well as the new papers Nathaniel had given me. While I was in the middle of being half way done, I heard Jack walk into the room. "I finally got the picture."

I rolled my eyes and tuned out Jack's and Nathaniel's conversation. Candy finished 5 minutes before I did and she left the room. Jack scribbled on some stuff on his registration form, I couldn't tell what that was but then again I didn't really care.

I left Jack alone with Nathaniel as I left the room with all 3 of my requirements to get into the school. When I returned to the principal's office I gave them all to her with a smile. She smiled back and put the papers in a file. "Welcome to Sweet Amoris. Here's your schedule, lunch number, and you locker number slash combo."

I took the paper she gave me. "Thank you."

She didn't say much after that so I left the room with my skateboard and helmet and left the building. I looked at the snowflake and frowned. '_God dang it Jack! You could have told me how to use this thing!'_

I didn't see where I was walking and I crashed into someone half way out of the school. "Sorry…" I looked up and saw the red head again, he was talking to Candy. She frowned at me while the red head looked highly irritated. I was in dangerous waters. "Hi?"

"Can you at least watch where you're going?" The red head snapped.

"Are you always this nice?" I dropped my skateboard on the ground.

Candy raised an eyebrow while I saw the red head's attitude throw a 180. "Yeah especially with new students, I'm Castiel."

"Nice name, I'm Brittany." I clipped on my helmet and got on my skateboard…I was about to leave but Castiel held e in a conversation. "Your brother …he's a bit-"

"Of a trouble maker." I cut him off. "He makes all the trouble so I don't have too…one side of his over protectiveness."

"I see." Castiel frowned but nodded either way.

"I guess I'll see you guys tomorrow then." I once again got on my skateboard and rode away. I was just riding through town, I've obviously gotten more confident since I moved in. I'm now 100% positive that no one knows my real identity as the missing princess of a kingdom I'm pretty sure no one has ever heard about. I'm even happier that I chose the town of Sweet Amoris. It was small but big enough so no one knew everybody and it had everything you will ever need I need where I was going…I rode up to a cell phone shop because I have no idea what they're called and walked inside. '_Brittany where are you?'_

My eyes widened and I turned around. No one was there. "Jack?"

'_The communicator Brittany…it's used through thoughts.'_ "Oh…"

'_I'm fine Jack, I'm here buying a cell phone.'_ I found the kind I wanted and asked one of the workers if I could buy it.

_'Why are you buying a cell phone?'_

I rolled my eyes. '_Because not everyone has the power to possess magic.'_ I listened through the managers walk through of how the phone works and understood about 75% of it. I'll figure it out when I buy it. On the side of the store I saw some councils called DS's. I saw a silver one and asked if I could also buy one of those. I knew they wouldn't turn me down so they got me the one I wanted along with a few games. Despite how much all of it was worth, I had enough to buy it with a little left over.

'_What'd you buy?"_

'_A DS, some games and a phone. Remind me to not spend so much money in one place in cash…I feel like I'm gonna get robbed sooner or later.'_

_'Then wait a while and buy the next item or if anyone asks just say you won the lottery or something along with those lisesns…crap!'_

_'What?_' I left the store and made my way over to where I lived.

'_I don't have a key'_

I laughed.'_I"ll give you some of my money so you can buy your own stuff including a key to the apartment. Hang in there…I'll be there in like 5 minutes.'_

I arrived at my apartment within the time span I had promised Jack. Sure enough Jack was there sitting against the door…defeated. "Geese Jack! You look like someone told you there would be a year without snow."

"Just open the door."

I chuckled and took out my keys. I opened the door and went inside. "Here." I gave Jack the key along with $500. "I want that key back and use the money to buy whatever you want."

"My god! How are you so rich? Don't answer that." Jack looked over the money I had given him. It made me ashamed to have so much money around where I sleep and over 10 times the amount in the bank.

"I didn't realize all of my butter…gold would have been that valuable." I scuffed my shoes against the hardwood floor. "I'll make us some dinner."

"Hold up!" Jack held up a hand for emphasis.

I flinched. "Yes?"

"You know how to cook?"

I let out the breath I didn't know I was holding. "The basic...if you haven't noticed I'm a fast learner but I've only been on my own for about a week."

"What do you plan on making?" Jack raised an eyebrow.

"Spaghetti." I shrugged. "Or something microwavable if you don't any pasta."

Jack nodded and picked up his board he had managed to drop. "Ok then…I'll be back!"

"Later Jack!"

Jack closed the door and left me alone. I did what any one would do in the situation. I got out the pot that I was going to use to cook the pasta, filled it with water and put it to boil. I found the pasta relatively easy and set it aside. My next personal mission was to explore the new electronics that I got.

I eventually learned the basics of my phone by the time the water was boiling so I paused my speed learning to further prepare out dinner. I stayed by the pot while I discovered a future addiction while playing on my new DS

The pasta finished faster than I wanted it to so I took out the plates, finished making the meal itself and set the table, as if on cue Jack walked back into the apartment. "You, me, talk, now!"

Instant red flag, I panicked. "Why? What happened Jack?"

"Did you talk to that red head boy I told you to stay away from?" Jack sat down next to me looking furious with a twist of disappointment.

"Sort of… I bumped into him by accident while I was leaving the building. It was only like a five sentence conversation though." I nervously scratched the back of my neck.

Jack sighed. "Fine…just don't get attached to any boy, especially him. I don't want to see you get hurt."

I smiled. "OK…if it worries you that much."

**(3****rd**** person pov)**

"Where is the princess King Sky?!" The leading squidian yelled in its humanoid voice. "We had a deal! Where is she?!"

The leader of the minecraftians sunk his head and rubbed his hands over his face and stared at King Squid. "We're looking for her…as you know Princess Pinky went missing over 3 months ago. I'm doing everything in my power to find her."

"Well search faster! The wedding was supposed to be a week prior to today!" King Squids volume in his voice escalated by the second, causing Prince Squiliam to flinch.

"Sorry for postponing the deal then! I'll keep my end of the bargain as long as you keep yours! I want to see both of them again!" King Sky ran a hand through his hair as he stared at the 3 squids in front of him.

"I'll give you 2 more generous months until the next high tide." King Squid lowed his voice into a threatening tone. "If you haven't found the princess by then, I'll have no choice but to declare war and find her myself."

King Sky turned his head to his advisor Ty but seeing that he couldn't help in the moment, he sighed and nodded. "Understood."

I anger King Squid stomped out of the room followed by his own advisor and Price Squiliam. Squiliam snuck a quick glance at the butter king and felt pity for him.

He didn't agree with his father's actions but he could do little to stop him. Squiliam intended to change the course of his kingdom when he became king but there was also the matter of the princess.

He couldn't deny that she was beautiful in appearance and pitied her for the way she was treated but he didn't want to marry her. That was his father's idea.

He would never admit this but there was already a girl in Squiliam'[s life. The prince however couldn't muster the courage to tell his father anyway. "Father?"

"What?"

"Are we really going to return the king and the queen when all of this blows over?" Squilliam asked about his father's "master" plan all along.

"Of course not! King Sky would do anything to get his parents back which means "sell" his only sister to us. When the marriage is complete, we'll kill them and then we'll kill the king." King Squid's mood changed to the fly side, just talking about how the plan was going to work.

"What about the princess?" Squilliam prayed that at least one life of the minecraftian royal family will be spared.

"If necessary we'll kill her as well unless you seriously get…attached….to the human." A grim face landed on King Squid. "But for now I would have to applaud King Sky for keeping Princess Pinky oblivious to everything, if only she went along with it."

The rest of the squids journey back to their kingdom was in silence except for the casual tweak to the plan by the king every now and then. Although Squilliam would hate to be heard out loud, he hoped that the princess was safe where she was and finally happy.


	6. Meeting someone new

**Hey guys Pinky here...sorry for posting so late i didn't know what to do...TO THE REVIEWS!**

**Crystaldragon275: nice**

**Angel999FTW: ok good to know**

**silverfang493: so true...that's...wait what?**

**derp123123: *falls asleep***

**dragonflyz: i won't i promise**

**cwolf267: you should know better than to steal from Castiel**

**TO THE STORY!**

Chapter 6: meeting someone new

I settled into the school routine fairly fast unlike Candy. She had to do all sorts of work for the teachers while I tried to become invisible.

The principle made me join a club and although my options weren't ideal. Between basketball and gardening club, I chose the latter. I heard that Candy went into the basketball, she's gotten really "famous" around the school but that's not necessarily a good thing. In the club I met a small but adorable little boy named Kentin although he goes by Ken for short. Apparently he's madly in love with Candy but when I asked her about it, she flipped out and told me otherwise. My guess is that it's a one way thing.

While I was caring for the plants thinks to the help of Jade (the club leader …I think (he goes to another high school)) I heard a voice the instant the sun stopped shining on me. "Hello Princess."

I sighed and smiled. "Hey Castiel." I've asked him time and time again why he calls me princess and I've asked him to stop but it only made it worse. In the end it only proves to me who's talking and who I really am.

"I see you're still playing with your plants." Castiel sat down on a bench beside me while I worked on the ground. I wish that he wouldn't talk to me so much for Jack's sake but he's coming to me, not the other way around.

"Yeah." I rubbed the dirt off of my hand. "I think if I had any athletic ability and a love for sports I would have gone to basketball but I'm more used to this."

Castiel frowned and looked at the entrance to the garden. I followed his line of sight and saw a blondish girl with too much make up on. I've seen her once or twice in my classes…I think her name was Amber. "What are you doing here?!"

I raised an eyebrow and looked over to see a very angry Castiel. I figured he wouldn't say anything so I looked back at Amber. "I'm going to sound really stupid saying this but you have to be more specific to who you're talking to….are you talking to me or him?"

"You, idiot!"

"Well-"

"She was just minding her own business because she's in this club and I come here to have some peace and quiet. " Castiel snapped and the blond shut up. As if she was ashamed she went away. I didn't see her for the rest of the day.

Castiel didn't say anything and neither did I but I had to ask. "Do you know her?"

"Pfft, not personally. All I know is that she likes me, her name is Amber and she's the younger sister to that stupid kid president." Castiel crossed his arms and looked pretty pissed off.

I stood up and picked up my back pack. "You didn't have to do that."

He raised an eyebrow. "Do what?"

"Stand up for me." I looked over myself to see if I had any more dirt on me. "I could have done that myself."

"Whatever, I only said that because she follows me around and I frankly find it annoying." Castiel stood up.

I shrugged. "Well whatever your reasons were…thank you."

With that I went into the school (leaving Castiel behind) and managed to bump into Nathaniel (making him drop all of his papers on the ground. I cursed and started helping him. "I'm sorry….I'm really clumsy."

"No it's ok." Nathaniel took the papers I picked up. "I wasn't watching where I was going."

He smiled at me and I smiled back. "Well I have some things that I have to do."

I nodded and adjusted my backpack. "Have you heard anything about my brother? He tends to keep secrets about his behavior at school so I never know if he's in trouble or not."

"Jack?"

I nodded. "Yup…that would be him."

"Not that I know of…although if I hear anything I'll ask you about it." Nathaniel winked and went on his way.

I smiled and continued on my way just randomly turning the corner of the hallways and looking like I know what I'm doing. The truth is I just didn't want to go home and I had a free period for the time being. Instead of mindlessly roaming the hallways for over an hour, I took out my notebook and searched for a quiet place to write.

I thought about going back to the garden but I didn't want to see Castiel and he would most likely be in the courtyard. Sighing, I managed to find the entrance to the roof. '_At least it'll be quiet up there…and no one told me that I couldn't…that'll be my excuse if I get caught.'_

Once I agreed with my reasoning I opened the door and climbed my way up. "God it's cold!" I cured. I didn't count on it being windy but it was quiet and that's what I needed for the time being.

There was a huge green electrical box that I sat behind to hide if anyone bothered to come up here, on the plus side it blocked the wind so I wouldn't freeze to death. Once I was settled and comfortable enough to space off, I put my pencil to the paper.

I don't know how much time had passed but I had quite a lot for the day when the door to the roof opened. I froze and panicked.

"Hello?" A male voice whispered.

I peeked over the electrical box and met a boy with silver hair with black tips and a green Victorian coat on. "I'm sorry…" I squeaked and picked up my stuff. "I just wanted to be alone in a quiet environment and this was the next best place-"

"I won't tell if you won't." He looked so serious but then he smiled. "I come up here on a daily basis and I must agree…it's quiet here. I'm Lysander and you are?"

I forgot I was in hiding and replied in my princess form. "My birth name is Brittany, pleased to meet your acquaintance." I caught myself right before I bowed and covered it up by picking up my notebook off of the ground.

"May I ask what exactly are you doing up here?" Lysander turned all serious again and waited for my response.

I blushed and hugged my notebook closer to myself. "I write…what do you do up here?"

"I write…song lyrics." Lysander was hesitant but it looked as if he trusted me.

I nodded, part of me wanted to ask him what kind but if someone asked me what I wrote I wouldn't appreciate it. I looked at him and gasped. "Your eyes!"

"Now if I said the same thing about your hair-"

"That's absolutely amazing!" One of his eyes was an emerald green while the other was a dazzling gold. "I didn't mean to offend you if I did but are they contacts by chance?"

"I've always these eyes." He crossed his arms.

I bushed out of embarrassment and put a piece of my hair behind my ear. "Sorry about that….I moved here a few weeks ago and so many things are new and foreign to me…I….I'm just having a bit of trouble adjusting."

He nodded and asked. "Do you know anyone named Castiel?"

"Does he have red hair?"

"Yes…that would be him."

"Then I do know…not what I would call personally but we talk from time to time…why?"

"I was just asking?"

I nodded and took a step to the right. "Are you friends with Castiel?"

"We have similar interests and like you we talk from time to time." He smiled.

I nodded. "Sorry if I appear to be too curious…it's a hard quality to control…especially if you have the tendency to talk before you think." I let out a nervous laugh. "I'm trying to get the better of it though."

I made a move to leave the roof and go back down by Lysander asked a question I didn't expect anyone to ask. "May I have your opinion on Shakespeare?"

I smiled and opened the door. "My opinion on Shakespeare would have to be that he is by far one of the greatest writers of the old world. I'm afraid that I'll have to cut our time together short or I would be late t my next class. Good bye Lysander."

I left him alone on the roof and mentally scolded myself for using my formal way of talking. "Now what?"


	7. I'm sorry

**HEY GUYS PINKY HERE! **

**And i have something to say...i'm not going to write anymore for this story...**

**i just don't have any more inspiration and not only have i neglected this story as it is but i have no want or drive to write it anymore...**

**i hope you guys can understand**

**so as of now this story is discontinued...if you guys want to adopt it you can but with the way i was going it would have taken me forever to get to where i wanted this story to go and in the in the ending would have been terrible**

**this is Pinky signing off and**

**don't forget to pink it twice**


End file.
